Misunderstandings
by floralscent
Summary: Sometimes, misunderstandings occur in our lives. When misunderstandings occur, do we choose to solve it or run away? Draco/Hermione. COMPLETE. Reviews are much welcome!


Harry's first thought upon entering the house was 'this doesn't feel right', before Ginny shoved him into the room. "What's going on?" he asked his wife. "It's them," she replied. "They fought again. You've got to talk to Draco." Harry shook his head and proceeded into the bathroom to change. His wife followed him in and he rose an eyebrow. It wasn't that they were prudes, as they were husband and wife, but for Ginny to follow him into the bathroom, this was a first. "Seriously, Harry! This is a big fight and we got to do something about it! I know I did promised you that I would stop meddling in other peoples' affairs, but this is huge!"

"Ginny," he sighed. "You say that every fight of theirs is huge. Even the little ones. We should let them deal with their situation themselves, we cannot always be helping them. I'm tired, I want some rest." He started to close the door on her when she spoke again, much softer this time.

"Harry, they are getting a divorce this weekend."

* * *

A few days later, Harry met Draco at a quiet little pub in Diagon Alley, where one can seek privacy. "Hey, mate. What's up, how have you been doing these past few days?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him weirdly, "we live in the same house and we see each other every day." Realizing what Harry was trying to imply, Draco looked at his drink and muttered, "Ginny must have told you everything, huh. I guess I'm alright. I'm just trying to not deal with the situation right now and forget about it." Harry shook his head, "that is not trying to deal with it at all!"

"Well, if it's not, tell me huh, why don't you, Potter? I don't even know how we got into that situation in the first place. Oh wait, I think I did. It's because your best friend punched me in the face! And you want to know the reason why? It is because she accused me of cheating on her when I have been putting in late hours at work just to surprise her for our upcoming five year anniversary! Potter, you think it is easy for someone like me to earn money, huh? Well, let me tell you something. It isn't. At all. Does Hermione understand that? Obviously not. Oh sure, I may not have been a death eater, but coming from a family name which has been soiled for ages, I earn knuts in my lowly job! To top it all, everyone still cannot believe that I chose to be on the light side, and thinks that my marriage to Hermione was a sham to get purebloods and muggleborns together for unity in the wizarding world," he breathed heavily.

Harry was quiet for some time. "Why was a divorce suggested, then?" Draco took a huge gulp of his Firewhiskey and said softly, "I did not mean it. Anyway, she was the one to bring it up. It was all in the heat of the moment, I thought. We quarrel, ignore each other for the next few days and then make up. Don't give me that look, Potter. You know yourself that fighting is our thing. And yet, we have never been to this part of our relationship yet." He motioned to the waiter to get him another drink before continuing, "I honestly never thought that we would even come to this stage. Where did it all go wrong? Ever since that huge fight, I have been trying to figure it out. At first, I thought that it was because Hermione was making more galleons as compared to me, but who am I kidding? I am proud of her, so that is out of the question. I guess it still boils down to the fact that I am seen as someone who is not worth for Hermione."

Harry ran a hand through his hair carelessly as he thought of what to do. Earlier on, he had met up with Hermione and was told her side of the story, after which she had burst into tears. However, now that he had heard Draco's story, he was not sure if it was his place to be telling him as ultimately, it was their relationship that had to be healed. He and Ginny could only be listening ears, comforting and consoling when needed. "Malfoy..." Harry started. "You really need to get your shit together. If you do not like the work you are doing, you should change jobs! I know that you prefer working in St. Mungo's, so apply for a job there instead. After all, you have been slaving at the desk job you have for ages, and yet, they still pay you the same. Stop feeling and having self-pity on yourself. Where has the confident, smart-ass, smirking git of Draco Malfoy gone to?" Draco chuckled at that last bit and sighed. It seemed that all he could do nowadays was to sigh.

"Come on, let's go home. I do not want to deal with this current situation by getting myself drowned in alcohol. And anyway, your wife must be getting worried about you... considering the fact that she is pregnant after all... oops!" Draco quickly placed his hand on his mouth in shock. Harry widened his eyes and let out a quiet "what?" as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Draco cursed and quickly tried to rectify the situation, "oh man, I thought I was talking to my colleague for a second there, don't mind me and let us head on home." But it was like Harry did not hear what Draco had said, as he continue to stand there, stunned into silence. Suddenly, before Draco could do anything, Harry was gone. Draco cursed again and quickly settling the bill, apparated back home. The moment his feet touched the ground, there was a shout and a scream of joy and Ginny ran down the staircase. She glared at Draco for a second before her face relaxed into a smile and she brought Draco in for a hug. "You idiot of a Malfoy! On the other hand though, thanks for letting the secret out. At least now, I have no need to worry on how I was going to break the news to Harry!"

"What news?" A voice asked. They turned, to see Hermione coming out of the bedroom, all dressed and with a luggage in her hand. "Hermione..." Harry started. "What do you think you are doing?" Hermione placed the luggage on the floor, casted a shrinking spell on it and said flippantly, "I'm leaving. As much as I love staying with you and Ginny, I need to have some personal space before I head to the lawyers." A squeak of protest came out of Draco's mouth while Harry widened his eyes. Getting more frustrated by the second, Ginny shouted, "enough! What is wrong with you and Draco? I mean, come on already! Grow up! Malfoy. The reason why Hermione is pissed at you is because she is hormonal, she's pregnant, you doof. And Hermione, you're my best friend, but you need to be less dense! Just because you're good in the brains, does not mean you're good at anything else. Your fifth year anniversary is approaching, you know how Draco gets peanuts for his job in the Ministry, and he has been scrimping and saving, trying to earn as much as he can so he can take you out properly, and have the time of your life, but instead? You're accusing him of having an affair! I'm sorry, I had to say this but I love you both and care for you, and I do not want to see you fall out over something small and stupid, and end up divorcing! Really, Hermione? You're pregnant, and are you sure you want to raise the baby alone? And Draco! Agreeing to a divorce!"

There was utter silence. Then, chaos erupted. "What?!" Draco shouted while Hermione whispered angrily, "Ginny!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco moved forward and took Hermione's hands in his, holding them tenderly. He ignored the flinch on her face and said quietly, "you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged her shoulders and let go of his hands. "You did not tell me you were not having an affair! You should have told me that you were preparing for our wedding anniversary!" Harry rolled his eyes and muttered to his wife, "Is this the new trend, to inform people of surprises instead of letting them be surprised?" Hermione glared at him and Harry shut his mouth, grinning. "Come on, Hermione, even you have to admit that is silly. It's just the pregnancy and the hormones that is driving you crazy, suspecting everyone and everything. Don't worry, Draco, it'll pass," Ginny said. Hermione huffed in anger and muttered, "you were supposed to be on my side. We pregnant women have to stay together." Draco smiled as Harry and Ginny left the room and faced Hermione once again. "My sweet, why do you want a divorce? I don't believe your excuse of an affair that I'm supposedly having. Tell me, what is the real reason behind all this? Am I that lousy of a husband? If I am, tell me, I know we can work this out. I promise to be a better husband... just tell me. If it is because of my job, I am turning in my resignation form at the Ministry tomorrow. And applying for a job in St. Mungo's, where my passion lies and hopefully, I'll be able to earn more, as well as healing people and saving lives. I may still earn lesser than you, but I promise, no, I vow, I will make you happy. Just please, tell me what is the real reason..." Hermione gasped upon seeing Draco in this state. She had seen him insecure many times, but for him to be this vulnerable, this was a first.

Rubbing her belly absentmindedly, she knelt and touched his knee gently. She offered a small smile and murmured, "Draco... you are right. That is not the real reason why I decided to ask for a divorce. The real reason is because when I found out that I was pregnant, I was shocked beyond words. It is not like we have been preparing for a baby, too. Sure, we decided on having one, but it would be in the future, and not now. So many thoughts ran through my mind after the healer told me about my pregnancy. Was I fit to become a mother, would I be able to hold onto my job... etc etc. The next thought that came into my mind scared me. Would Draco be okay with it? I always hear females telling that their husbands were either happy or angry when they found out their wives were pregnant. Even Ginny was in a right state, and if you realized, she told you about her pregnancy, and I told Harry about mine. Ironic, isn't it? Anyway, everything was a mess, and all I wanted to do was just to run away from the situation. And I realized that by doing it, I hurt you. Hah. One part of the Golden Trio, Gryffindor Brain Hermione Granger has finally fallen..." She shook her head.

Draco kept quiet and brought her into a hug. No words needed to be conveyed. He knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt. At least, there was communication being had, and not over misunderstandings like it had been. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "you do not deserve me, you really don't." Hearing it wrongly, he was about to get angry when she added, "I'm such a mess, inside and out. Everyone thinks I am living the perfect life, when I'm not. Yet, you are willing to see pass these faults and still love me for whom I am. You don't deserve me... you deserve someone better." She was about to continue but he silenced her with a soft kiss. The kiss that was not passionate in any sense, but just a sweet kind, and she knew how he was pouring out his love for her not in words, but in a simple action instead. She moaned a little when he let go of her and held her hands tight, looking her in the eye. "I will never, ever let you go, Hermione Jean Granger, you hear that? Even if you want me to, and you kick me away, I will find a way to claw back in. Because I love you, it is as simple as that. And now, I love baby Dramione as well." Hermione rose an eyebrow, "baby Dramione, really? What does it stand for... oh. Really funny, Draco. There is no way I am naming our baby that." Draco laughed and just pulled her back into a hug.

The kitchen door opened and Ginny and Harry peeked out. Noticing that everything was okay, they came out into the living room. "Sorry if I am going to spoil the mood, but, are you two still heading for a divorce, then? Please don't!" Ginny cried. "What do you think?" Draco replied as he pecked Hermione on the forehead. Harry grinned as Ginny shouted, "I knew it!"

- One and a half years later -

"What do you mean, it's my turn? Since when there is a turn to change the diaper?!" Hermione snapped at her husband. "And don't roll your eyes at me, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Draco glared at her retreating back and headed into the nursery, where Ginny was tending to her child, Faye. "Stop it with the glare, Draco... do you want to know why Hermione is being like this?" Draco thought and shook his head as he took out a fresh diaper from the cupboard. "She's pregnant..." Draco widened his eyes, dropped the diaper on the ground and ran out of the room. Ginny grinned, and picked up Faye and Ellie, Draco and Hermione's child. "Girls, this is a scene you would surely want to not miss!" Before she could move out from the room, a shout was heard and Hermione came out of the kitchen. "Ginny! You told Draco before I could! But thank you, anyway. Makes it easier for me to not have to deal with it." Harry, who was seated at the living room remarked, "now, this is a familiar scene."


End file.
